


The smile

by w0npilessence



Series: ~Poems for Wonpil~ [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0npilessence/pseuds/w0npilessence
Summary: It's a bad poem but again I just feel like expressing,  not trying to be a good poet,  just expressing.Part of a series Poems for Wonpil





	The smile

Love me

 

Let your smile be the light ,

That guide me though  the dark

 

Let no part on my skin unloved

 

Kiss me until my lips ache

Hug me until I blend with you

 


End file.
